A long night
by p0l-anka
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi offered the fearsome Hibari Kyoya some good massage. But our resident skylark has another thing on mind, due to a gift from a certain lovable Arcobaleno. 1827 one shot.


Yo guys *grins*

my first attempt of 1827 pairing.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

I would like to declare in advance that this one shot CONTAINS lemon.

Anyone who might be offended with it has all the right to back out now.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

For the followers of Stage Romance, I know I should be updating now, but I just really can't get this pairing out of my head. I'm sorry. *bows*

I also posted this story to show everyone that I am not dead yet =p

please R&R people!

**Disclaimer:**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. *rolls eyes*

* * *

><p>"Is there any news on Reborn and Fuuta?" I asked in a wary voice as I place Gokudera's mission folder at my front. The Vongola seal mocked me when it glittered on the artificial light of the chandelier above us.<p>

"Still no news, Juudaime. I'll contact Basil after the meeting." Gokudera said as he took the folder with a small bow of his head.

"Okay. Please do that." I sighed. It's been a month since they scouted the enemy's base in the war area at England. And they hadn't send a word even once ever since they've been gone. Not that I'm worried for Reborn, since he's the strongest in the Arcobaleno. But Fuuta is another case. He's still a young adult. I shouldn't have agreed on Reborn when he said that he'll bring Fuuta along.

"You looked worried to the extreme! Sawada!" Ryohei commented from his seat at the end of the table.

They all looked at me after Ryohei exclaimed his comment, "You shouldn't worry yourself, Tsuna. Fuuta's with Reborn. The baby is incredibly strong for his age." Yamamoto patted my arm as he smile.

"Being a worry wart is a no-good behavior, Tsuna." Lambo said in a bored voice as he drank his milk. I chuckled quietly.

"If you would permit, I can back them up, Boss." Chrome asked timidly across her seat. Looking at me with hopeful but determined eyes.

"Ah, there's no need, Chrome. You just gotten back from your mission in the Philippines. I'm sure you're still tired." She opened her mouth again to object but I waved my hand no, dismissing her proposal with a gentle smile. She nodded.

"Juudaime, you haven't slept for two days. Why don't you take some rest? It won't do you any good if you get sick due to exhaustion." Gokudera suggested as he look at me worriedly.

"Yeah Tsuna, take some rest. Or a certain someone would kill us if you ever gotten sick under our noses." Yamamoto grinned.

I can't help but to be flustered on his comment. But they got a point. A certain someone might really bite us to death if it ever happens. I'm sure he'll bite me the fullest, regardless if I'm sick, for the punishment of not taking care of my health. Not that he's here in Italy to do that, but still…

"Oi, Yamamoto! Don't embarrass the Tenth." Gokudera growled in his seat. Yamamoto just laughed at him, which earned him with more irritated clicked of Gokudera's tongue. I laughed heartedly this time. They never change… really.

I looked at the huge picture window at my left. The sky has a perfect sky blue color and cloudless, but a few roaming birds did fill the absence of cloud. I felt a slight painful jab at my chest. A face of a certain lone wolf drifted on my mind. I wonder on where is he right now. It's almost two months since the last time that I saw him. Just like Reborn, it was against his policy to send in brief reports as he do his mission. I can't lie to myself. I miss him. Terribly.

The double door of the conference room was suddenly opened with a bang. The ruckus the guardians were making was put on a halt. They all looked at the person standing at the doorway. My head slowly turned towards the guy who disturbed all the occupants of the conference table. My brown hazel eyes met with a cold, grey one. My mind went blank.

The guy walked himself across the room elegantly. His strides were long and confident. Taps of leather onto the carpet rang with his every step as he walks towards the conference table. A folder in his hand. He stopped on my side before putting it on my front in a not so gentle gesture.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, here's my mission report." Hibari Kyoya's voice rang clearly across the room.

I looked at him, dumbfounded. He's back? Hibari Kyoya is back… a relieved smile slowly erupted on my face. Kyoya's gaze bore at my eyes. His eyebrow arched elegantly.

"Hibari! You're back to the extreme!" Ryohei pounded pound his fist on the tabletop once as he exclaimed his greeting.

"Yo. Hibari-san." Yamamoto smiled coolly at Kyouya.

"Hn. You're back." Gokudera grunted indifferently.

Lambo and Chrome just smiled at him. They know better that greeting Kyoya is just a waste of breath.

Kyoya's gaze swept at them coldly, "Still the same cheerful bunch of eyesores." He scoffed in a not-so-friendly tone.

A silence rang after his statement.

"You just came back and you're pissing me off to the extreme already! Let's settle this with our fist!" Ryohei stood up, Lambo hurriedly grabbed him.

"What's your problem?" Gokudera glared at Kyoya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what kind of a boring expression you are wearing." Kyoya said as he scowled down on me.

"Don't ignore us!" Gokudera and Ryohei both exclaimed.

"Don't insult Juudaime!" Gokudera stood up, but Yamamoto already swung an arm on his shoulders, effectively holding him up.

"Now, Now. You guys should cool your head first. I'm sure Hibari-san is just tired from his mission." Yamamoto tried to reason out.

"We all get tired from our mission, but we never get rude on anybody." Gokudera grinded his teeth.

"Is that so?" Kyoya's emotionless façade is ticking Gokudera and Ryohei more as seconds passed by. Yamamoto is laughing it off as usual, not even minding Kyoya's rudeness. While Lambo and Chrome just doesn't give a damn as they are too busy from stopping Gokudera and Ryohei from jumping at Kyoya.

Kyoya bent down to grab my wrist, startling me when he pulled me suddenly to stand up. I didn't even have the chance to voice out my surprise when he effortlessly heaved me on his shoulders.

"Kyoya?" I blushed at the sudden silence on the room after putting me on his shoulder.

"Hibari! What do you think you're doing to Juudaime? Put him down!" Gokudera went to grab Kyoya but Yamamoto stopped him on his tracks.

"Meeting adjourned." Kyoya stated out flat and clear.

"What? And who are you to finish this meeting? Let me go!" Gokudera struggled on Yamamoto and Chrome's grasp.

But Gokudera suddenly froze when Chrome gasped Mukuro's name, "Mukuro-sama?" A mist enveloped her. A sinister laugh filled the room when the mist started to ebb away.

"Oya. Oya. Still hasty as ever, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro smirked.

"Annoying herbivores. What?" Kyoya snapped as he directed a glare at everyone.

"Kufufufufu. Where do you think you're going along with my Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro glared back as he smile.

"Your Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya growled dangerously in a low voice.

"Kyoya!" I gasped, blushing indignantly when I felt Kyoya groped me from behind.

Ryohei and Lambo gasped in unison.

"This herbivore is mine alone." My blush intensified when Kyoya groped me repeatedly with his big, calloused hand at every word. He scoffed haughtily before walking out of the room, with me slumped helplessly on his shoulders, blushing beet red. We left the conference room, leaving the rest blushing and cursing.

"Now, now. Calm down Gokudera, Mukuro-san." Yamamoto sat on the chair when he was sure that the two won't run after the couple.

"That Hibari. How dare he do that to Juudaime." Gokudera seethed as he grinded his teeth in embarrassed anger.

"I didn't even have the chance to retort back to him. So one-sided." Mukuro pouted angrily with jealousy.

Yamamoto sweat dropped at Mukuro, "I'm sure they just miss each other. It's been months since the last time they've been together, right?"

"Hibari has an extreme way to show his claim to Sawada. It was so extremely embarrassing!" Ryohei exclaimed as he blushes to the extreme.

Lambo slumped on his seat, "I think I'm going to have a nightmare tonight." He sighed. He felt sick.

* * *

><p>Kyoya put me down so he could lock the door of our room. I sat on our bed as I waited for him to untie his shoe. A sweat dropped on my head when he impatiently kicked it in the middle of the room.<p>

He pulled me on his chest as he lie down, which ended me lying on him. He hn'ed contently as he buried his nose and mouth onto my hair. His arms loosely wrapped on my back. I smiled. I miss this warmth. I really do.

"Do you really have to grope me like that? And in their front too." I laid my face on the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. He is so intoxicating.

"That annoying pineapple illusionist showed up. I just shove the reality on him that I don't share." Kyoya said, I can feel his smug smirk thickly coating his voice.

"I'm sure they're probably shock," I mused out loud.

"Not in the least. They're a bunch of jovial herbivores." I sweat dropped again. But well, he's a bit right… with Yamamoto at least…

I pouted but didn't bother a reply. I'm too busy enjoying the warmth his body is giving off underneath me. A very intoxicating warmth which I was addicted, and probably won't ever get tired off. I miss this, this times where we were just with each other, doing nothing besides drowning ourselves with each of our presence. "I miss you, Kyoya." I whispered as I snuggled my face more on the depth of his neck.

"Heh. I know." Kyoya said his trademark reply. I smiled, as my hyper intuition coiled inside me that it was his way of saying I miss you too. Not that he would really say it out loud. He's too prideful for that.

"Are you tired?" I asked, even though I already know that he is.

"Make a guess, Tsunayoshi." He breathed out on my ears. I shivered when his tongue suddenly found my ear. That felt good, but I bit back my moan.

His hand wormed its way inside my sleeve shirt. I shivered when his fingers drew small shapes at my back. His other hand slowly did the same on my inner thigh. I moaned his name this time. "You smell good." Kyoya commented in between his ministrations on my body.

"Just took a shower before the meeting." My voice came out huskily. I opened my legs so he could access my inner thigh easily.

His fingers ghosted teasingly on my clothed sac and length. Craving for more attention, I grinded on him. I put my arms on the mattress on his side for added leverage. "Horny already, Tsunayoshi? I haven't done anything for real." Kyoya's amused voice reached my ears. I blushed, accidentally bucking my hips on him when he grope me suddenly. Damn, he's teasing me too much.

I inhaled deeply, a futile attempt to calm myself, "Do you want a massage, Kyoya? I'll ease your tired muscles up." Exasperated, I wriggled myself out of his touch. I sat on his side, waiting for his answer.

He grunted before sitting up. He looked displeased that I entangled myself from him. He leaned on the headboard as he pulled me on his arms before kissing me hungrily. He unbuckled my pants, inserting his fingers inside, he freed my length by taking it out. He took me off guard when he suddenly pumped me furiously in his hands. My moans were muffled when he pulled my face for a deep kiss.

Literally eating me up.

He broke our kiss, before grazing small, enticing bites on my neck and shoulders to mark me up. His hand didn't stop on pumping me up and down as he sucked on my skin, "K-kyoya-ah!" I tried to shake his hands away. It was too much, but he just held my wrist with his free hand, "s-stopp… nghhh… I'll… ah." I gritted my teeth. Shit, I'm on the edge now. I can't even think straight. All of my attention is on his hand which was mercilessly pumping me up.

With a loud, long groan, I came on his hand. My body shook with the high pleasure of orgasm.

But Kyoya didn't stop his ministrations there, he coated and spread out my own release on his fingers before putting it one by one inside me after yanking my pants off. I didn't even felt the pain as his other free hand started to pump me again.

Kyoya's so wild and aggressive. I even forgot to mention my offer of massage again. I shuddered when he found my prostate and at the same time, he decided to give me a head. Too much. This is too much pleasure, I'm dizzy with it.

So much sensory overload… the room was filled with my loud moans. This is Kyoya's fault. I never knew that I could be this loud. It's embarrassing. But this is the only thing that I could do to keep me sane from all the pleasure Kyoya is giving me now. And right now, I just don't give a damn even if all the dwellers on the Vongola mansion could hear me.

"Kyoya…aaa… stopp… if you… can't… hold… ahh!" I clutched my hands on his hair.

He answered by giving me a hard suck and a good lick on the head as his other hand kneaded that sinful bundle of nerve inside of me. I screamed his name as I came again on his mouth. He sucked me dry. God, he's so greedy today.

I slumped helplessly on the mattress. Too tired to move with the high feeling the post-orgasm is giving me. "Tired?" He kissed me, letting me taste myself, "I'm still not done." He pulled me on his lap, guiding my legs with his strong arms so I could straddle him properly.

He chuckled quietly, "I'll make you cum again until I'm satisfied, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He kissed me again, his musky taste left my mouth tingling. "A make-up for my absence for months." He kissed me again, his hand roaming and playing on my chest. I can feel his aroused member poking me. My desire for him intensified, leaving my throat dry with hunger. God, I want to feel him inside. And as if Kyoya will be good enough to give me a break. He wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding my hips silently towards him.

I complied.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya said, his voice thick with lust. I wrapped my arm around his neck, as I lower myself slowly on him.

Kyoya growled when he was fully sheathed inside me. He yanked me closer to him with my nape, his tongue licking the corner of my mouth, boldly asking for me to part my lips.

I complied again.

Our tongue met half-way. Tangling and wrestling with each other as Kyoya's arm steadied my position on him. He nudge me, expertly lifting me up before grinding my hips down again. The friction it made instantly flooded us with pleasure. We broke our kiss, as we relinquished ourselves in the ecstasy that we create. I began to rode on my own, he will meet me half-way by gradually moving up, welcoming me with a good up-thrust. We began to move in the rhythm together.

We both gained speed as we submerged ourselves with each other. I shuddered as Kyoya managed to hit my place with each thrust, and I can't help but to whimper his name. Helplessly clinging to him as the pleasure in our body raised intolerably high with each meeting.

My body shook with pleasure as Kyoya drive harder. I can't think of anything but of my lover, Kyoya, and him inside me. I kissed his face sloppily, when Kyoya suddenly slowed his thrust and rolled his hips into an experimental 8.

What?—- I gasped and shuddered when he rolled my spot in a different wave.

I clasped my hand onto his hair, fisting a handful of strands. He slowly pushed me on my back. I can't stop the shaking of my body as Kyoya repeatedly rolled his hips into an 8 in between his thrust.

The tension slowly build-up to a crazy degree. It burned us fiercely. An electric shock shuddered on our spine, quaking our body loudly. Kyoya showered me with kisses on my ears and neck as he thrust his way into me. Faster. Harder. Until it became irregular, every fiber of our muscles tensed up as we both exploded on our own release. A warmth pleasure spread on our body as Kyoya thrust a few more after his release. A sticky, white substance from me covered our stomach. And it spread more when Kyoya slumped on me due to exhaustion.

He let out a breath before rolling down on the mattress, as he yanked me on his chest in the process. I snuggled up on him, putting a chaste kiss on his chest. Then moving it up to his shoulder blade and neck, up to his jaw, then his lips.

We shared a soft, gentle kiss. It was a slow dance, yet full of warm, "I love you, Kyoya." I whispered on his lips after we broke the kiss. There was a soft glint in his eyes which instantly vanished in a second. My hyper intuition rolled up. I chuckled quietly.

I got a reply, a silent I love you too.

"You seems amused." Kyoya stated out.

I pecked him on his cheeks, "Just contented."

He growled contentedly when I lied on his side, effectively clinging to him. Happy that he didn't voice out a refusal. "Say, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya said.

"What is it?" I closed my eyes. The tiredness and soreness is starting to creep its way on my body.

"Your offer to a good massage. Is it still available?" Kyoya patted my hair.

"Hn… yes. Just let me take a rest for a while." I yawned.

"Later tonight then. Afterwards, I want to experiment more into some different positions that I had read from a book that the infant gave me."

I opened my eyes. _What was that?_, "Experimental positions?" My hyper intuition burned cautiously inside my chest.

"The infant gave me a gift last week."

Last week? So Reborn and Fuuta is safe! I breathe out gladly, "What gift?"

"A kama sutra." Kyoya yawned lazily into his hands.

My jaw dropped.

It will be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p>HOW WAS IT?<p>

good? bad?

mind sharing your opinion through a 'REVIEW'?

**Added notes as of 5/2011:**

I would like to express my gratitude to those people who bothered to spare a little of their time to leave a review.

thanks *grins*

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers **without** consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, **I will hunt you.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them **have** permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM **NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER** FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


End file.
